new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Clayton
This article contains information from the Arrowverse wiki . Samantha Clayton (died May 17, 2017) was the ex-lover of Oliver Queen and the mother of William Clayton. Oliver ultimately got her pregnant, though she was paid $1 million by Moira Queen, Oliver's mother, to pretend she had had a miscarriage and move back to Central City, though she never cashed the check. Oliver eventually discovered the truth eight years later. Samantha was killed by an explosion in Queen Manor caused by Felicity Smoak/Overwatch's injury, thus leaving William to be raised by his father. Biography Affair With Oliver Queen In 2007, Samantha was the first of two known women with whom Oliver cheated on Laurel Lance (the other being Sara Lance), but he accidentally got her pregnant. Oliver became distressed when he learned this and told his mother. Moira brought the girl over to discuss the matter and made her an offer; 1 million dollars to tell Oliver that she had lost the baby and another $1 million to move to Central City and never speak to him again, to which, after some uncertainty, she agreed. Later, she told Oliver the "bad news" over the phone, and he was both saddened and relieved that he wasn't going to be a dad, unaware of the truth. Crossing Paths With Oliver In late 2014 the woman stopped by CC Jitters one day where she bumped into Oliver, who was visiting Dinah Lance in Central City at the time. She said she was sorry for what happened to Moira, who was murdered by Slade Wilson. He, in turn, apologized for not getting in touch with her after their affair, which she understood. As they left, the woman called her child and told them she'd be home soon with hot chocolate, as she looked at Oliver one last time. A year later Oliver ran into their son when he bumped into Oliver. When he saw Samantha, the girl who was pregnant with his child eight years earlier, and saw how old the kid appeared, he was shocked and realized she lied about the miscarriage. Oliver later attempted to get Samantha to admit the child was his, to which she denied, leading him to grab some hair sample from the kid's cap, and have Cisco Ramon to run DNA tests. After seeing the result, Oliver approached Samantha again, wanting to be a part of their son William's life. Samantha set up conditions such as William and no one else could never learn the real identity of his father, to which Oliver eventually agreed upon. Captured by Overwatch and Death Samantha, along with William and Team Arrow, minus Oliver, were taken by Felicity Smoak or one of her associates to Oliver's now empty home, Queen Manor, and separated. She was put in a cell near those of Team Arrow member, Cisco Ramon, and Oliver's sister Thea. They were found by Oliver, along with Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul, who were imprisoned on the island. However, they were soon ambushed by Felicity's associates Silver Banshee and , and instantly, Digger betrayed and joined them. Talia shot an arrow at Samantha's head, but was deflected by Oliver. Thea's father Malcolm and Talia's half-sister Nyssa, who were also working with Oliver, came to their aid. Knowing they were outnumbered, Talia and Digger used a smoke bomb and escaped, leaving Evelyn behind to be taken prisoner. Oliver sent everyone but himself and Nyssa to safety. While walking, Thea stepped on a landmine, but her father took her place and told them to go on. Digger would soon catch up to them, and Malcolm detonated the mine, killing them both. Without a pilot, they all waited there, and discovered the airplane that they would escape on was broken and irreparable, and that the island was rigged with explosives, which would detonate if Adrian died. Later, Oliver freed the rest of Team Arrow, and they joined them at the island, other than Oliver, who chased Adrian onto a boat, where Oliver Adrian held William hostage. Samantha attempted to search the island in search of her son, and was chased by Thea in an attempt to stop her, knowing the island was covered in explosives. Oliver freed William, but Adrian soon committed suicide, destroying the island and severely injuring Samantha, which she soon died from in Oliver's arms. The public is unaware of the true circumstances of Samantha's death; as they believe she was killed in a car accident. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans